jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Park II
|image = |main = Jurassic Park (novel) |start = |end = |date = 1989-??-?? |time = ? |previous = Dawn |next = Search }} In the chapter The Park II Dr. Alan Grant's small group discovers a new way of traveling to the civilized areas of Jurassic Park after the skirmish between the hadrosaurs and Rexy the Tyrannosaurus rex. This is the last chapter of the fourth iteration. Plot Dr. Alan Grant wakes up to a Maiasaura mother feeding on the tree he and the Murphy children had climbed in the previous chapter. He discovers that the Maiasaura has a poor eyesight and sense of smell, only detecting him when he makes a sound. Eventually, both the Murphy children wake up as well and decides to climb down the tree, which agitates the Maiasaura causing her and her child to go away from the tree. Dr. Alan Grant further discovers in the hadrosaur's departure that its vision is based on movement much like Tyrannosaurus rex. When the whole group reaches the ground Tim Murphy says he saw a raft in the Sauropod Maintenance Building 04 that they could use to get to the civilized areas of the park quickly instead of walking, so they decide to travel back to the building. In the Control Room, John Arnold's search for the jeep that Dennis Nedry used containing Robert Muldoon's rocket launcher, but he halts his search when he receives a call from his boss John Hammond telling Arnold to meet him and Dr. Henry Wu in the Genetics Lab. Dr. Alan Grant searches the Sauropod Maintenance Building for a raft only to come with no success and that Tim Murphy assumed it was inside the building because it had a pair of oars. However, he does find a map of park plans showing a large lagoon that narrows to a river, twists northward, goes right through the Jurassic Park Aviary, and finally to the visitor lodge. He also finds a hidden road that leads to a dock and a Raft Storage Maintenance Building at the lagoon. Tim also finds a tranquilizer gun that they could use for defense against any attacking dinosaurs. Taking the oars with them, Dr. Grant and the children walk to the dock, however, they find the Tyrannosaurus rex at the dock's edge with its kill. But to their luck she is asleep, so Dr. Grant tells the Murphy children to stay where they are as he goes to get the rafts without disturbing the Tyrannosaur. Though he nearly awoke the T. rex when he inflated the raft Dr. Grant and the kids managed to get into the raft and begin to depart from the dock. As they depart Lex Murphy develops a cough from a tickle in her throat, much to the dismay of the other members of the small group. Lex's coughing awakens the Tyrannosaurus who then proceeds to pursue the group's raft, attacking the watercraft viciously. With no other means of dealing with the T. rex, Dr. Alan Grant uses the air pistol that Tim found earlier, shooting the giant dinosaur in the cheek to very little effect. But the adult does end its pursuit of the humans upon hearing the Juvenile Tyrannosaur's calls after it had killed a sauropod on the shore, so the adult T. rex decides to chase the juvenile. With the T. rex now gone and the raft drifting north Dr. Alan Grant falls asleep again, tired from the conflict on the water. Trivia *Several scenes in this chapter have had adaptations or allusions in the film canon. **Dr. Alan Grant and the kids witnessing the Maiasaura eat from the tree they were sleeping in was adapted into the "A Tree For My Bed" scene in albeit with a Brachiosaurus instead of a Maiasaura. **Rexy attacking the raft of Dr. Grant's group was adapted into in the scene in where the Spinosaurus attacks the barge of Dr. Grant and the Kirby family.